


Alive (Hybrid AU)

by HeyItzJasmine



Series: Zayn Malik Pairings One Shots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Fluff, Innocent Zayn, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, hyrbid, zarry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzJasmine/pseuds/HeyItzJasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Maybe one where Zayn is a cat hybrid, and Harry finds him on the street. He takes him home, and takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive (Hybrid AU)

Harry Styles. The name let alone had everybody melting and dropping at his feet. Harry was 25, a bachelor, and the owner of Styles Hotels around the world. It was the same thing everyday for Harry, work, go out at parties at night and come back home in the middle of the night. Despite having the ability to have anyone at his feet, and living in a huge mansion with workers Harry was lonely.

He would try and go out to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend but it seemed that all people ever wanted was him money. Harry had friends, very few the other people were just around so they could bask in his fame and fortune.  The three actual friends that Harry has are Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Louis Tomlinson. Those were the only people who bothered to be in friend throughout middle and high school.

Growing up Harry was tall and lanky, and hit his growth spurt before most people causing him to get picked on and bullied. He had never really had any love interests in school seeing as most people ignored him. Until one day a new student at their school Liam Payne arrived. It was a usual day of middle school for Harry, trying to avoid his bullies, falling, then getting beaten up for trying to run. Only this time it was different, as Harry was trying to curl in on himself to prevent getting beaten a voice shouted out for them to stop. Harry knew this person must’ve been new because everyone in their right mind just ignored the bullying.

 

“Hey get off of him!” the mysterious voice called.

 

“Why don’t you back off newbie. Mind your own business” one of the tormentors named Mark called back.

 

Suddenly Harry heard the sound of a fist colliding with someone else’s face, he still hadn’t looked up. But when he did he saw it was whoever was trying to save him punching Mark in the face. After everyone saw that they scrambled off leaving Harry and the new kid alone in the hallway.

The stranger crouched down in front of Harry putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey kid what’s your name?”

 

“H-Harry. Are you going to hit me now?”

 

The boy let out a chuckle his puppy brown eyes sparkling.

 

“The name’s Liam Payne, and no. If I were going to hit you I wouldn’t have stopped those other cunts from beating you up. C’mon get let’s get you cleaned off.”

 

Since that day, with the help of Liam, Harry managed to make more friends, like Niall and Louis. Seeing as Harry was the youngest they all did their best to make sure he was safe and he couldn’t be more thankful for them. The only difference is him and Liam had a closer bond than the rest, they had been each other’s first everything, and even dated at one point. They later had a mutual breakup deciding they would be better off as friends. Currently Harry was at his home, standing in front of his huge window buttnaked on the phone with Liam.

 

“Yeah I know Li, I would be able to settle down if all people didn’t want to use me for my money.

 

“Not everyone wants your money Haz, you’re not looking hard enough.”

 

“I’m tired of looking, that’s all I’ve been doing is looking. Ugh why can’t someone just love me for me.”

 

“You make things harder than they need to be --

 

“Mr.Styles your meeting is in 30 minutes.” A knock on the door and voice cut Liam off.

 

“Alright thank you Janice. Li I have to call you later, meeting in a few. Alright yeah bye, love you too.”

 

After hanging up the phone with Liam, Harry took a shower and put on a suit, to get ready for his meeting. On the way out the door a black car was already waiting for him.

 

“Hello Mr.Styles”

 

“Hi Paul, and I told you stop calling me that, makes me feel old” Harry laughing after taking the coffee Paul had gotten him.

 

“Hey Paul I think I wanna walk the way back home instead of you driving me”

 

“You sure Mr.Styles I don’t think--

 

“Yeah I’m sure I need to clear my head”

 

“If you insist”

 

A boring two hours later Harry’s meeting was finally done.Seeing as the meeting started at 10:30, it was currently past 12:30. Harry made his walk back to his mansion when he heard whimpering noises. At first he had thought it was just his active imagination but then when the noises continued he decided to check it out.

Harry turned into the alley way to see two guys beating up a boy? Or kitten Harry wasn’t really sure, but either way he knew he needed to stop it.

 

“Hey you two, what do you think you’re doing!” Harry yelled at the two men.

 

“Do you wanna be next pretty boy?” One of them men sneered.

 

Harry then decided to take action, by fighting both the guys, lucky that the years of boxing Liam made him do was paying off. When both men decided they had enough they ran off, leaving harry feeling satisfied with his work. Finally Harry realized there was a reason he just did all of that and turned to the boy who was cowering on the wall.

 

“Hey what’s your name?

 

He received no response.

 

“I won’t hurt you. Do you have a home?” Harry yet again received no answer.

 

Deciding that if the boy’s clothes were anything thing to go by then he was homeless.

 

“ I’m gonna bring you with me and then get you washed up and fed alright? Guess I’ll have to carry you then”

 

Gently Harry made his way towards the boy, and picked him up. The boy was surprisingly young to say he looked around Harry’s age. Harry was quite surprised when the boy didn’t put up much a fit as harry help him. Slipping on his shades so people wouldn’t recognize him, and wrapping his scarf around the boy to try and keep him warm. Since it was nearing winter Zayn didn’t want him to freeze.

Finally making his way to his flat Harry got one of his maids, Lana to prepare a bath while he gently set Zayn on the couch.

 

“Wait right here I’ll be back with stuff”

 

Harry scurried off to get his chef to make a nice plate of salmon, with green beans, rice, and bread, with a tall complimentary glass of milk. After giving the chef his instructions he woke the boy up who seemed to have fallen asleep.

 

“Hey kid wake up”

 

Finally after about a dozen tries the boy woke up,

 

“Follow me so you can get a bath and then you can eat.”

 

The boy quietly followed Harry through the huge mansion until they got to the bathroom door.

 

“Alright I’ll be outside waiting for you to finish”

 

“N-No please stay”

 

“You can speak!”

 

“I-uH yeah”

 

“What’s you name?”

 

“Z-Zayn”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“19”

 

“Well let’s get you washed up and fed yeah? Do you need helping washing up or do you need help?”

 

“Help please”

 

So slowly Zayn shed of his clothes while Harry looked away to give him some privacy. When he heard Zayn let out a small done he turned towards the small boy. Harry had Lana fill the tub up with bubbles, bath salts, and bath milk so he would have an enjoyable bath. Harry started to wash Zayn up being careful on his ‘man bits’. When the bath was finally done Harry drained the water and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around him.

After getting Zayn dressed and ready he held the younger boys hand and walked him down the stairs. When they made it to the dining room their plates were already waiting with steam rising from it a sign that the food. During dinner Harry questioned Zayn on things like his last name, how he earned up on the streets and the likes. He found out his last name was Malik, his parents kicked him out once he told them he was gay, he loved to read and write and many more things.

For Harry it was a relief to find out that Zayn was gay, because he was lonely and he wasn’t planning on making a move on him now but he could see themselves becoming a couple in the near future.

 

****

 

Soon word got out that someone was living with Harry, despite him and Zayn deyning that they weren’t in  relationship people still never believed them. Harry eventually helped Zayn enroll in uni as an art major since that’s basically all he ever talked about. The two did eventually kiss but accidently when they were baking a cake for Liam’s birthday and wind up having a food fight that soon led into a makeout session. After that they soon realized why everyone thought they were a couple and it wasn’t long before they were announcing their relationship to the world.

  
  


END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here this Zarry one shot, idk I feel like I didn’t do all that good. Like I feel like this is the worse one shot I’ve wrote tbh I don’t know maybe I just didn’t have that much inspiration for it. Maybe the next one I do will come out better, hopefully.


End file.
